unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Myer
Real Name: Nancy Myer Occupation: Police Psychic Place Of Birth: Warwick, New York Date Of Birth: ''' June 7, 1945 '''Location: Greensburg, Pennsylvania History Background: ''' Nancy Myer of Greensburg, Pennsylvania, is a police psychic that has worked with authorities around the country for over two decades. Of the 300 criminal cases that Nancy has worked on, she has given vital information to help solve 80% of them. Nancy's first major case was in Wilmington, Delaware, in 1977, when detective Leroy Landon asked her to help track down an unknown serial rapist. The police were, at first, skeptical about Nancy, and gave her few clues about the rapes to test her skill. At the home of the first victim, Nancy was able to improve on the victim's own sketch of the suspect; the victim told the detectives that it was indeed more accurate. When they were leaving, the victim grabbed Nancy's hand. All of a sudden, Nancy saw the rape taking place and saw the face of the rapist. She then saw the rapist sleeping and noticed that he was wearing a faded work uniform. After the meeting, Nancy went into a trance-like state and ran down the street. This happened every time after she left a victim's house. Nancy always seemed to end up at the same street corner, but could not give the detectives a house number. Finally, Nancy went to the spot where a rape had happened. She instinctively focused on the telephone; this jogged the victim's memory. She remembered that the rapist had used both the phone and the yellow pages. FBI analysts lifted fingerprints from these items. She soon went back to the street corner, and this time realized she had to go farther down the street. Finally, she found the house where the rapist supposedly went to every day. The detectives questioned the building's owner, and gave the name of the man who had refurbished one of the apartments. Landon recognized the name from a previous case; however, he assumed that the man was still in jail. He found that he was at the local jail, but was in a work release program and went to the apartment often. His outfit and description matched what Nancy said exactly, and his fingerprints ended up matching those on the phone book. Later, six of the victims identified him as the rapist. The man was charged and convicted of the rapes and sentenced to 150 years in prison. Nancy has been able to help several other cases since then, and still works on cases to this day. '''Case Files: * Wilmington Rapist *Jennifer Odom *Michael Johnston and Rochelle Robinson Notes: The case primarily about Nancy and Jennifer Odom was featured as a part of the December 2, 1994 episode. Nancy was also featured in the March 15, 1996 episode about Michael Johnston and Rochelle Robinson. She was also featured on the show Unexplained Mysteries. 'Links: ' * Nancy Myer on Unsolved.com * Nancy Myer's Website ---- Category:New York Category:Pennsylvania Category:Delaware Category:1945 Category:1977 Category:Investigators Category:Psychics Category:ESP Cases